


Prism

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [29]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Colors, Emotions, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Multi, No Dialogue, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, basically you can ship jack with whoever besides the obvious les;race;&spot, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack's world is about to transform





	Prism

**Author's Note:**

> Day #29: Change

Jack hadn’t cared much about colors.

He knew he’d see them all one day and if it took some time to get there, that was just fine. He had his own special way of living amongst the shades of black and white, a painting that worked well for him.

Then, one by one, the colors seeped into his life and Jack was left to figure out what each one meant.

*

Les, bright yellow Les was the spark.

Sometimes, Jack would still mistake it for a muted white but seeing Les’ grin reminded him what his first color was. When the shade would shift, a golden hue swirling with the black, Jack would see Les staring off in the distance. He wondered if Les dreamed of his own Santa Fe and gave the boy a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

Then, the bright smile, the bubbles of comical yellow would return, Jack’s smile unburdened as Les talked about anything that came to his mind.

*

Green was the color of Katherine’s brooch.

Pinned neatly at her neck, Jack couldn’t help stare and she eyed him warily as he tried to figure out the shade. In bursts of the leaves during spring and as dark as the depth of winter, Jack was caught in the whirlwind of green. He held firm and Katherine returned with her own strength as the color slid into Jack’s life.

Versatile and serious, Jack cared for the color as Katherine guided him through the course of the strike. Green brought with it a promise of another life, a sign that times were changing. Katherine could handle the color just fine, that much Jack was sure of and he soaked in green whenever he could.

*

When the strike began, Jack frowned at the new color.

With each slap on the back, newsies shaking his hand left and right, orange popped.

Popped, bounced, shook.

Jack was almost overwhelmed by the sensation. Race had asked what the color was, grinning at Jack’s wide eyes, but Jack dismissed him as a small pain sprouted at the back of his mind.

It was Spot who named it instantly and Jack winced as he stood on the Brooklyn docks. Jack had asked if it meant Spot would join the strike then, only to feel his stomach twist when Spot glared at him.

Coming back to Manhattan did not fare much better and Jack rolled his eyes when Race collected his bets. Other newsies cashed in as well, grins bright and eager as they waggled their eyebrows at Jack. Finally admitting what the color was, Jack laughed as the boys pounced on him with hugs and clapping hands.

If this was what orange felt like, Jack wanted it to last forever.

*

Sarah was purple.

A mystery, but exciting, frightening and gentle, Jack didn’t know what to expect next. When he watched her talk with Medda, the shade was bright, almost “pink” as Medda had said, comparing it to her own named color. Other times, when Les wasn’t acting as he should, Jack saw a stormcloud, thunder rolling with the dark shade as Les nodded his understanding.

Most often however, purple was a promise. Mixed with the rising and setting sun, as constant as Jack’s loyalty. Sharing a grin, Jack contemplated this color, amazed at the strength it held on its own.

Sarah would go far and Jack hoped he would be able to share in part of the journey.

*

After Crutchie was taken, Jack saw nothing but red.

The twisted hue overpowered all else, the sky washed in blood as Jack screamed and fought. He cursed the color with all his might, tearing at anything that so much as held even an inkling of it.

Red followed him everywhere and soon Jack was left to ignore it as best he could. In the corner of his eye, it remained, a stain on his hands.

Yet when Crutchie was returned, the color morphed. Softening into warmth and comfort, Jack reached out to it, finding Crutchie’s strong hands along the way.

Maybe red wasn’t so bad and maybe in time, Jack would learn to love it all the same as Crutchie did.

*

Blue.

Everlasting, bold, and his.

He’d mistaken it as black a few times, even missed its lightness amongst the white. Then, there it was and there David stood.

Glancing down at himself, Jack wondered how long he’d been holding the color, joking that it’d been there since he first bumped into David. David didn’t laugh, but the corners of his mouth twitched.

Jack knew then.

Blue was what brought them together, their bond as the strike began and came to its end.

The sky’s shade spread like watercolor, Jack letting his cheer ring loud and clear in the streets. David joined in on Jack’s happiness, the two holding onto each other as they marched with the children of the city.

They had achieved greatness and Jack watched as a deep blue flew ahead, marking all that had been a part of his life.

*

With the palette complete, Jack stared around in awe. The colors were there, yes, but Jack only saw those before him.

Newsies who had trusted him, the ones that gave him a second chance. While the skies of Santa Fe were beckoning, Jack pushed the thought away as he fell into the beauty right before his eyes. A new start lay ahead of him, promises to be kept, adventures to be had.

Holding tight to the ones he loved, Jack’s world fell into place and he vowed to stay with his colors for as long as they would remain with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking of making a poll to see what you guys would like next after this challenge is complete. I have 2 stories for friends that i plan on posting first, but after that it's free for all
> 
> let me know what you think either in the comments or tumblr :d
> 
>  
> 
> [Blue Hellsite](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
